Ausk the Crusher (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Half Orc Class: Oracle 3/Barbarian (Invulnerable Rager) 1 Level: 4 Experience: 6754 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Orc Deity: none, but will consider any that venerate battle Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 15 +2 (5 pts) +1 fourth level INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 44 = 3d8(8,6,6)(Oracle) + 1d12(10)(Barbarian) + (CON(2) x 4) + FC (2)(Oracle) + 4 (Toughness) AC: 16 = + DEX (2) + Armor (4) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (4) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +3 = (2) + Barbarian (1) CMB: +5 = (3) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB (3) + STR (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +5 = (1) + Barbarian (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = (1) + Barbarian (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = (3) + Barbarian (0) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Raging Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 52 = 3d8(8,6,6)(Oracle) + 1d12(10)(Barbarian) + (CON(4) x 4) + FC (2)(Oracle) + 4 (Toughness) AC: 14 = + DEX (2) + Armor (4) + Rage (-2) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (2) + Rage (-2) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (4) + Rage (-2) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +3 = (2) + Barbarian (1) CMB: +7 = (3) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 19 = + BAB (3) + STR (4) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +7 = (1) + Barbarian (2) + CON (4) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = (1) + Barbarian (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +5 = (3) + Barbarian (0) + WIS (0) + Rage (2) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Masterwork Heavy Flail: Attack: +7 = + Str(2) + W.Focus(1) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 19-20/x2 Special: Disarm, Trip, Weapon Cord attached Darkwood Longspear: Attack: +6 = (3) + Str (2) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: x3 Special: Brace, Reach Light Crossbow: Attack: +5 = (3) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80' Bolts - 20 Masterwork Dagger(melee): Attack: +6 = (3) + Str (2) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, light Masterwork Dagger(range): Attack: +6 = (3) + Dex (2) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +5 = (3) + Str (2) + Misc (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, light While Raging Masterwork Heavy Flail: Attack: +9 = + Str(4) + W.Focus(1) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d10+6, Crit: 19-20/x2 Special: Disarm, Trip, Weapon Cord attached Darkwood Longspear: Attack: +8 = (3) + Str (4) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d8+6, Crit: x3 Special: Brace, Reach Light Crossbow: Attack: +5 = (3) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80' Bolts - 20 Masterwork Dagger(melee): Attack: +8 = (3) + Str (4) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, light Masterwork Dagger(range): Attack: +6 = (3) + Dex (2) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +7 = (3) + Str (4) + Misc (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, light Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Base Speed: 30' Favored Class: Oracle (+1 HP twice, +1 Skill Point once) Darkvision: 60' Intimidating: +2 Intimidate Bestial: +2 Perception, more bestial looking than normal Orc Blood: Considered both human and orc Chain Fighter: Proficient with flails and heavy flails; treat dire flails and spiked chains as martial weapons Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Prof. w/Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields (except tower) Prof. w/All Simple Weapons Spells: divine - spontaneous and add all inflict spells at appropriate lvls to spells known Does not need a divine focus (DF) to cast spells that list this as a component. Curse: Lame: -10' speed, encumbrance never reduces speed fatal battle injury, lame left leg Mystery: Battle of battle(probably those of warriors of the past) Add Intimidate, Knowledge (engineering), Perception, and Ride to class skill list Bonus spells - Enlarge Person Revelation: Weapon Mastery(EX) - Heavy Flail Revelation: Battlecry (1/day, standard action, allies in 100 feet radius who can hear, +1 morale bonus to attack rolls, skill checks, saving throws for 3 rounds) Orisons: These spells are cast like other spells but do not consume any slots and may be used again. Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Prof. w/Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields (except tower) Prof. w/All Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons Fast Movement: A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for her race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when she is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the barbarian’s land speed. Rage: A barbarian can call upon inner reserves of strength and (6 rounds/day) ferocity, granting her additional combat prowess. Starting at 1st level, a barbarian can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, she can rage for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from rage and spells like bear’s endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that a barbarian can rage per day. A barbarian can enter rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in rage, a barbarian gains a +4 morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, she takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants the barbarian 2 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A barbarian can end her rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A barbarian cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a barbarian falls unconscious, her rage immediately ends, placing her in peril of death. Feats Weapon Focus (bonus revelation): Weapon - heavy flails +1 to attack rolls with heavy flails Intimidating Prowess (lvl 1): Add STR as well as CHA to Intimidate Toughness (lvl 3): +3 hit points, +1 per Hit Die beyond 3 Traits Focused Mind (Magic): +2 Concentration Checks Bully (Social): +1 Intimidate Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 17 = (4)(Both Oracle and Barbarian) + INT (0)/Level + 1(FC) (Oracle) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 2 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 7 1 3 3 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 15/17 4 3 5/7* +3 (+1 trait/+2 racial) Knowledge (religion) 7 4 3 0 +0 Perception 9 4 3 0 +2 (racial) Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Spellcraft 5 2 3 0 +0 Stealth 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 * abilities used both STR and CHA, after / while raging Spells Known CL 3 Concentration Check: 8 = 3 (CL) + 3 (CHA) + 2 (trait) 0 Level Level 01 (5/day + 1 bonus) * Bleed * Cure Light Wounds * Guidance * Endure Elements * Mending * Enlarge Person * Resistance * Inflict LIght Wounds * Stabilize * Magic Weapon Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit (8) lb Tattoo on right arm of 2 gp 0 lb axe and flail crossed Mithral Chain Shirt 1100 gp 12.5 lb Masterwork Heavy Flail 315 gp 10 lb w/weapon cord 1 sp 0 lb Darkwood Longspear 394 gp 4.5 lb Masterwork Dagger 302 gp 1 lb Spiked Guantlet 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) 2 gp 2 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb w/Muleback Cords 1000 gp 0.25lb Hammock 1 sp 3 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Blanket 2 sp 1 lb Folding Chair 2 gp 10 lb Rations (2) 2 gp 2 lb Leather Scrollcase 1 gp 0.5 lb {l.s.)scroll: CLW (0) 25 gp 0 lb Belt Pouch (3) 3 gp 1.5 lb (p1)Alfred (pet weasel) 2 gp 0.5 lb (p2)Flint & Steel 1 gp 0 lb (p2)Chalk 1 cp 0 lb (p3)Potion: CLW (1) 50 gp 0 lb (p3)Potion: Jump (1) 50 gp 0 lb (p3)Potion: Longstrider (1) 50 gp 0 lb (p3)Potion: Invisibility (0) 300 gp 0 lb (p3)Wand: CLW (41 charges) 750 gp 0 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Total Weight: 66.75 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-166 117-175 Max Weight: 0-200 201-400 401-600 - MW Backpack & Mule Cords Max Weight: 0-66 67-133 134-200 - MW Backpack Max Weight: 0-173 174-346 347-520 - Mule Cords Finances PP: GP: 91 SP: 6 CP: 2 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Alfred (pet weasel) Init +2; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +1 Defense AC 15, touch 14, flat-footed 13 (+2 Dex, +1 natural, +2 size) hp 4 (1d8) Fort +2, Ref +4, Will +1 Offense Speed 20 ft., climb 20 ft. Melee bite +4 (1d3–4 plus attach) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Statistics Str 3, Dex 15, Con 10, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 5 Base Atk +0; CMB +0; CMD 6 (10 vs. trip) Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Acrobatics +10, Climb +10, Escape Artist +6, Stealth +14; Racial Modifiers +4 Stealth, +8 Acrobatics Special Abilities Attach (Ex) When a weasel hits with a bite attack, it automatically grapples its foe, inflicting automatic bite damage each round. Picked up by Ausk in his recent wanderings, Alfred is a runt weasel that enjoys riding around in a safe, warm pouch and poking his head out occasionally to see what is going on and get attention from his owner. He has learned to hide himself under Ausk's armor when combat starts, otherwise the only time he regularly leaves his pouch is at meals. Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 6'8" Weight: 304 lb Hair Color: black Eye Color: black Skin Color: gray Appearance: particularly prominent orcish facial features, big, scarred, alert Demeanor: quiet, except in a fight, at which point he turns into a raving beast, can be moderately charming or really, really scary if he chooses Background: Born in Irthos, he was captured by raiders from the desert empire and made a gladiatorial slave by someone who put on shows for aristocrats who wanted to tap into their darker sides. After seeing many arenas whose legality was suspect at best and cesspools nominally called "bars," Ausk was finally left for dead after one fight where he was almost killed, and managed to slay his opponent before going unconscious with the unexpected use of magic. When Ausk gained consciousness, he found himself on a dirty street of of the poorest neighborhood of one of the port cities with only the flail he had been given to use still on him. Finding work here and there as a bouncer, thug, and bodyguard for the desperate, with only a runt weasel he found in an alley one day, he finally found himself a halfway decent paying job as a laborer on a ship heading north. After many more months of traveling and sailing up the coast in fits and starts, dealing with strange voices constantly talking in his head, Ausk found himself in Venza, looking for both answers and work. Finding both work and answers, as well as yet more near death experiences, Ausk is starting to come to understand what the spirits are trying to teach him, and he is slowly becoming a truly formidable warrior. Adventure Log Bats in the Belfry XP Received: 802 Treasure Received: 0 GP 462 Gems/Jewelry Potion of Jump Masterwork Dagger 2 DMC XP Received: 420 Treasure Received: 360 GP The Sword and the Fallen Angel XP Received: 2799 Treasure Received: 2849.12, 1 potion of CLW Daggers at Midnight XP Received: 2733 as of Oct 6th, (midgame progression) Treasure Received: (not split yet) Consumable Expended: 13 charges of the wand of CLW Level Ups Level 2 Class: Oracle 2 BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Mystery Spell (Enlarge Person) Spells: +1 CL, 1 new orison known, 1 more 1st level/day HP: 19 = 11(old total) + 8(8(Max) - 2 + 2(Con)) Skill Pts: 9 = 4(Old Total) + 5(+4(Class) + 1(FC)) Level 3 Class: Barbarian (Invulnerable Rager) 1 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +2 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Toughness Features: Fast Movement Rage HP: 31 = 19(old total) + 12(12(Max) - 2 + 2(Con)) Skill Pts: 13 = 9(Old Total) + 4(+4(Class)) Level 4 Class: Oracle 3 BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: N/A Ability: +1 CON Features: Revelation: Battlecry Spells: +1 CL, 1 new 1st level spell known(Cure Light Wounds), 1 more 1st level/day HP: 44 = 34(old total) + 8(8(Max) - 2 + 2(Con)) + 1(FC) + 1(Feat) Skill Pts: 17 = 13(Old Total) + 4(Class) Approvals *Approval (Dec 29, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Jan 01, 2011) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Mar 20, 2011) (GlassEye) level 2 *Approval (Jul 14, 2011) (perrinmiller) level 3 *Approval (Oct 10, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 4 Category:Retired & Deceased Characters